Koenigsegg One:1
The 2015 Koenigsegg One:1 is Koenigsegg's top-range model in the Koenigsegg Agera model line aimed at becoming the fastest car not only in speed, but also on the track. It is aptly named for its equal power-to-weight ratio (PS to kilogram). The Koenigsegg One:1 features a tuned up 5.0 L (5,032 cc) twin-turbocharged V8 engine, with and of torque. Since 1,360 PS equals 1 megawatt (MW), the One:1 is often called the first "megacar". The One:1 also noticeably revs higher than its lesser counterparts, including the Agera R and Agera. Apparently targeting the highest top speed record, the One:1 can do 0-250 mph in 20 seconds and reach a top speed of 273 mph (440 km/h). It is also bent on destroying lap records on the track, having set records at tracks like Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps and Suzuka Circuit. Description : "Koenigsegg has built just over 100 cars since it began production out of a converted fighter jet hangar in 2003. Each car is hand-built to exacting specifications and excruciating detail at Koenigsegg’s factory in Ängelholm, Sweden. The One:1, pronounced as a ratio (“one-to-one”), is the company’s most radical accomplishment thus far. The strange name is representative of the nearly inconceivable 1:1 power to weight ratio. That’s 1341 hp (when running on E85) in a vehicle that weighs just 1360 kg with all fluids and a half tank of fuel. The One:1 will see its driver from 0 to 250 mph in just 20 seconds and can theoretically reach a 273 mph top speed – take it for a spin and try hitting that mark yourself. This rocket ship with wheels intends to set a new lap record at the Nürburgring once management at the famous racing venue allows lap records to be set again. With each of the six $2.4 million hypercars already sold, getting a hand on the wheel of this ultra-exotic in Forza Motorsport 6 is the closest the rest of us may ever get. ''" - Forzamotorsport.net description for Forza Motorsport 6http://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fm6_december_mobile_1_car_pack and Forza Horizon 3http://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/games/fh3/cars/koenigsegg Acquisition * ''Forza Motorsport 6 - 2,000,000 CR (requires ''Mobil 1'' Car Pack) * Forza Horizon 3 - 2,850,000 CR or free if purchased a VIP Membership for either Forza Horizon 2 or Forza Motorsport 6 Statistics Performance Index }} Benchmark }} Conversions * Drivetrain - AWD Driving Characteristics The Koenigsegg One:1 is very fast and currently stands as the fastest road-legal car in the entire series (in terms of forwards-going speed). While not having the best acceleration, it certainly still has excellent acceleration. It also has among the highest top speeds of all cars in the game, with the ability to reach 269 mph (434 km/h). The One:1 has the ability to reach 200 mph (322 km/h) in less than 16 seconds. The Koenigsegg One:1's handling and braking are surely forces to be reckoned with, as it has on average 1.26 Gs of handling (1.5 Gs in Forza Motorsport 6) and can brake from 100 mph (161 km/h) in less than 270 ft (82 m). Due to its race-tuned tires, the One:1 can corner well, even at high speeds. The Koenigsegg One:1's main rivals in Forza Horizon 3 are the Ferrari FXX K and Ultima Evolution Coupe 1020. The One:1, on the other hand, remains the best-performing hypercar in the game and is the second fastest car in terms of top speed, behind the Hennessey Venom GT's 270 mph (435 km/h). Gallery FM6 Koenigsegg One-1.png|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FH3 Koenigsegg One-1.png|''Forza Horizon 3'' Trivia * The Koenigsegg One:1's engine displacement in Forza Horizon 3 is erroneously shown as 5,065 cc. * The Koenigsegg One:1 is also sometimes referred to as the Koenigsegg One. * Even though the One:1 in real life is a targa top roadster like with Koenigsegg's models, in-game, the roof cannot be removed. * The Koenigsegg One:1 appears in the start of Forza Horizon 3 as one of the racers heading for the Byron Bay Festival, alongside the 2017 Ford GT, Ferrari FXX K, and Audi R8 V10 plus. References Category:V8 Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 6) Category:Cars (Forza Horizon 3) Category:Exotic Category:Hypercars Category:Convertibles